Vengeful Skies
by BeyondSixxBirthday
Summary: A new orphan is transferred to Wammys and was all alone until she met Beyond Birthday. Together they try and over run wammys but if that plan fails they resort to leaving the orphanage and exact revenge on L and the others. Will the two succeed? Or will they fall and be placed into the mad house?


ByLLawlietBeyond  
I don't own any of the characters except kind of half of Ali and is rated T for some violence and language.

Chapter One Friend  
A few weeks at the orphanage and I saw someone that really stood out. I saw an old guy, a guy with bags under his eyes wearing the same clothes everyday, a guy that looked exactly like him but a better looking version of him, a blonde guy that's obsessed with chocolate, a ginger guy? I'm guessing or brown guy thats a gamer and a boy that has white hair. He loves playing kid games. Soon I found out the names of them. Watari, L ryuzaki, Behond Birthday, Mello, Matt and near. Their names were weird but watching them were hilarious and entertaining. The person that entertained me more was Beyond birthday. I'll just call him BB. He would be the one walking around scaring every kid in the orphanage always carrying around a bloody knife. He would also eat out of a jar that had jam in it? I had no idea. One day I had bumped into him on accident. I had been walking around and bumped in to him. He held out a knife towards at me as I take a step back

S:I am so sorry Bb!

*he looked at me and smirked. He took a step closer as I stood still on shock. I was a fan of him but I don't think I would ever like it if he ever killed me right then and there. Something inside of me took a step towards him letting the knife touch my chest plate. I pointed it at where my heart was placed at. He looked at me with his red eyes and applied more pressure of the knife into my chest. It was a sharp knife. I had only known that when I saw myself bleed. It showed against my white dress I had worn every day since my brother had dropped me off. He smirked at me and surprisingly slowly took the knife away from me. I looked up at him and I started pouting. I had never done that before. Mostly to a person I had never met before. He looked at me surprised as he takes out a jar of jam n starts eating it. To me he was kind of cute. He looked like L but he looked a lot better. I poked him and smiled*

BB: yes little girl? You woudlve been dead if u hadn't done that to yourself. It's not fun killing a person that wants to die. It's like torturing a person that likes it.

S: I'm not a little girl! *i pouted and looked into his crimson eyes. I could feel myself slowly blushing. I shook my head and looked away* you really are an interesting person beyond birthday

BB: *he frowns as he eats ever drop of jam there was In that big jar he was holding* I'm sorry but I don't know you. Ik that your name is Scarlet but that would be all. I don't recognize you from anywhere or anywhere around this place.

S: well...wait *i looked back at him shocked. Nobody knew my name in this place. Not even that grumpy guy named rodger. He really was an asshole telling everybody what to do and getting nosy in people's places. Knowing BB he knew rodger personally. Knowing that BB was the one causing terror and pranks on everyone, he got sick and tired of rodger.* how did you know my name? No one knows my name. I just got here a few weeks ago and no one has ever noticed me.

BB: *he put his thumb between his mouth and smirked at me* Scarlet or S I only know your name because of my shinigami eyes. They can see people's lifespans and names. I can see that you have a long way to live little vampire.

S: *i looked up at him and revealed my fangs at him. I watched as he started laughing maniacally. He looked at me and started walking away. I grabbed his arm* wait. Is it fun having shinigami eyes? Is that why you kill people? When their times are up? I could tell you kill certain kids in here. Most of them are the ill.

BB:*he turned to look back at me and smirked. I gripped his shirt tighter* looks like someone's smart. That means you must have been following me around and watched me from a distance. Very impressive. Although its really easy for people to notice those things. L and his Wammy boys would have figured it out. They are detectives working for the CIA.

S: *i took a step towards him and I grabbed the knife that was In his pocket and I made him hold it then point it against me* I have been watching. You and L and the Wammy boys...you guys are reall interesting. I didn't really care about the other kids. I got tired of seeing them. I didn't notice you until I saw the kids running away. I saw you kill and I saw L and the boys at how they work. Investigating how and when you had killed them. Your killing techniques consist of different styles. It's like a game. You lead them to find out it was you. All I want you to do right now is let me be your next victim. I don't have a reason being here anymore. Since I bumped into you just stab me right now for bothering you.

BB: *he looked at me with a blank expression which turned into a wide grin across his face. He threw the knife aside and pats my head. I have never seen him kind of smiling? I guess. He started chuckling. I noticed he was examining my arms and how they were still bandaged up from the deep lacerations I did to myself a few weeks ago. I had cut them too deep. They took a while to heal even though I am a vampire. After all I didn't drink since being transformed* it looks as if you tried ending your life not long ago. You are a person not afraid of death. I cannot kill you. Your time is not up. You have a long life to live. Killing you would be a waste and I do not kill. I kill when the time is right. For u it will be a long time.

S:*i look at him and smile. It sounded weird but In that moment I had thought that he cared about me. Ik it wasn't true but it may have been the first time someone wanted me to live. * if u say so beyond birthday

*rodger started walking up to us and he states at BB for putting his hand on top of my head. It was just a simple pat but knowing rodger he wouldn't care about BBs side of the story*

Rodger: beyond how many times have I told you to stop picking on the younger ones?!

BB: *rolls his eyes and picks up his knife then puts it back in his pocket* rodger...please stop bothering me when I'm trying to bond with these orphans. Sometimes I get bored and I talk to some of them. Really no big deal.

Rodger: *he looked at me and ik he was concerned but i hated him for bothering BB a lot. I didn't mind BB killing him right there on the spot* little girl is he hurting u in any way?

S: *i roll my eyes n look at rodger straight in his eyes. I felt like giving him a death glare but I was too nice to even do it. After all...I'm not a murderer like B* first of all I am not a little girl. Second of all he was just talking to me. I bumped into him. Lay off of him because if I wer him I'd kill u in an instant with ur constant blabbering with lots of shit coming out of ur mouth 99% of the time. Do us a favor and please fuck off. *I smiled at him politely*

AUTHORS NOTE

Lol how would Roger react? I guess you'll find out and please review! Oh and by the way I'm sorry for my misspells and this is my first fanfiction I published so I hope you guys like it!


End file.
